neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Cyberfly
Cyberflies (サイバーバタフライ, Saibā Batafurai, lit. Cyber Butterfly) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They look like fairies. They can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Cyberflies have 5 skills and a transformation: *Power Crush (0 SP) *High Blast / (160 SP) *H. Blast Tornado / (320 SP) *Air Breath & / (??? SP) *High Healing (150 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Cyberflies' main skills are Power Crush and High Blast Tornado, they use Power Crush as a basic weak skill, and High Blast Tornado as a strong AOE skill. They also use High Blast often, but not as often as the two skills previously mentioned. Cyberflies also have Air Breath, but they almost never use this skill. They almost can't run out of SP, since their SP regeneration is pretty high. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When Cyberflies' HP is below 50%, they will use "High Healing" until their HP is above this percentage, they won't use any other skill in the meantime. Other When a partner's HP is below 50%, Cyberflies will use "High Healing" on it until its HP is above 50%, Cyberflies won't use any attack other than "High Healing" in this case. Partners Cyberflies can have some partners to help them, eight combinations are known: A Cyberfly and two Testris ( ) Normal *3858 EXP / 5015 EXP (EXP Up) *1858 Credits / 2415 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Cyberfly *5211 EXP / 6774 EXP (EXP Up) *2238 Credits / 2909 Credits (Credits Up) A Cyberfly and three Testris ( ) Normal *5046 EXP / 6559 EXP (EXP Up) *2344 Credits / 3047 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Cyberfly *6399 EXP / 8318 EXP (EXP Up) *2724 Credits / 3541 Credits (Credits Up) A Cyberfly, a Malvader and a Plom-met ( ) Normal *3960 EXP / 5148 EXP (EXP Up) *2313 Credits / 3006 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Cyberfly *5313 EXP / 6906 EXP (EXP Up) *2693 Credits / 3500 Credits (Credits Up) A Cyberfly, a Malvader and two Plom-mets ( ) Normal *5782 EXP / 7516 EXP (EXP Up) *3562 Credits / 4630 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Cyberfly *7135 EXP / 9275 EXP (EXP Up) *3942 Credits / 5124 Credits (Credits Up) A Cyberfly and a Malvader ( ) Normal *2138 EXP / 2779 EXP (EXP Up) *1064 Credits / 1383 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Cyberfly *3491 EXP / 4538 EXP (EXP Up) *1444 Credits / 1877 Credits (Credits Up) A Cyberfly and two Malvaders ( ) Normal *2794 EXP / 3632 EXP (EXP Up) *1242 Credits / 1614 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Cyberfly *4147 EXP / 5391 EXP (EXP Up) *1622 Credits / 2108 Credits (Credits Up) Two Cyberflies and a Malvader ( ) Normal *3620 EXP / 4706 EXP (EXP Up) *1950 Credits / 2535 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Cyberfly *4973 EXP / 6464 EXP (EXP Up) *2330 Credits / 3029 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Cyberflies *6326 EXP / 8223 EXP (EXP Up) *2710 Credits / 3523 Credits (Credits Up) Two Cyberflies and two Malvaders ( ) Normal *4276 EXP / 5558 EXP (EXP Up) *2128 Credits / 2766 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Cyberfly *5629 EXP / 7317 EXP (EXP Up) *2508 Credits / 3260 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Cyberflies *6982 EXP / 9076 EXP (EXP Up) *2888 Credits / 3754 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model *Fairyfly *Speckle *Swallowtail Gallery Normal Cyberfly Cyberfly.png|A Cyberfly CyberflySide.png|A Cyberfly (Side View) CyberflyBack.png|A Cyberfly (Back View) Viral Cyberfly SwallowtailViral.png|A Viral Cyberfly SwallowtailViralSide.png|A Viral Cyberfly (Side View) SwallowtailViralBack.png|A Viral Cyberfly (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Insect Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies